


Cinco veces que los Winchester tuvieron una mascota (excluyendo a Castiel)

by Ibrahil



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-25
Updated: 2012-02-24
Packaged: 2017-10-31 17:17:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/346535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ibrahil/pseuds/Ibrahil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cinco veces en la que nuestros protagonistas poseyeron una mascota.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Primera mascota.

_**Titulo: Cinco veces que los Winchester tuvieron una mascota (excluyendo a Castiel)** _

_**Autor: Ibrahil evian_fork** _

**Ratings generales: PG.**

Escrito para nem_sa que me lo pidió hace milenios, y de verdad me da una vergüenza haber tardado tanto, de mas no esta decir que trabajo en otros dos fics para estos cinco_cosas, pero necesito mas ideas y tiempo, sobre todo tiempo.

* * *

**Titulo: Primera mascota.**

Rating: PG

**Warning: None!**

Temporada: Pre Temporada Uno.

Lucky Charms, fue el nombre que Dean le coloco a la pequeña pelusita que fue la primera mascota de Sam, parecía ser una especie de pelusilla cruzada con un beagle, era de color marrón y blanco, con una mancha en su ojo derecho, y tan chiquito que un Dean de quince años podía sostenerlo en su mano.

Era la primera vez que Sam tocaba a otro ser vivo que no fuera su padre o su hermano, quien le miraba con una sonrisa mientras Sam reía acariciando al pequeño, apretándolo contra su pecho.

Era Lucky Charms quien fuera uno de sus primeros secretos, solo de ellos dos; lo escondían bajo la sabana por las noches, y lo alimentaban con lo que quedaba de la caja de cereales del mismo nombre.

Sammy era feliz, por lo que Dean también lo era. John…John no quería el perro.

La primera noche que lo vio, se giro a Dean, dándole como responsabilidad encargarse de el antes de que salieran. Dean no tuvo el corazón, ni siquiera una mentira se le pudo ocurrir al ver los ojos llorosos de su hermano pequeño.

— Necesitamos dejarlo ir… - susurro, su mano acariciando el cabello de Sammy, quien gimoteaba contra su pecho.

El perro permanecía dormido entre sus dos manitos, con la cola sobre la cabeza, parecía tranquilo, seguro.

— Deaaaa…. – Sam lucia tan pequeño en los brazos de su hermano, pequeños sollozos siendo arrancados de sus labios.

— Sam, no podemos. Necesitamos dejarlo ir. – murmuro, besando su frente y poniéndose d pie luego de tomar al perrito en sus manos.

Cuando Sam y Dean volvieron a la carretera de nuevo juntos, años después, Sam estaba sentado a un lado del Impala como siempre, su laptop sobre su regazo y su mirada perdida en el horizonte, de la nada, el joven Winchester exhalo, sobresaltando a su hermano mayor con su grito ahogado.

Sus ojos avellanas se volvieron a Dean, quien frunció el ceño.

— ¿Emergencia de que tipo? ¿2 o 1? – pregunto realmente creyendo que Sam necesitaba  _ir_.

— ¿Qué hiciste con el? – pregunto enderezándose en el asiento sin prestar atención a las palabras de su hermano.

Dean abrió la boca, la cerró y luego la volvió abrir, por ultimo se lamio los labios, cuando decidió que no tenia puta idea de a que diablos se refería Sam.

— ¿Qué?

— Lucky Charms… - Sam luce tan herido que Dean quiere desordenar su cabello como si tuviera doce de nuevo, parece un cachorrito apaleado.

— ¿Lucky Charms? - repite , buscando algo que no estuviera relacionado con los cereales, pero es difícil de conseguir un recuerdo de ello.

— ¡El perro, Dean! – dice  _Dean_  como si le dijera  _"¿Estas sordo o solo eres retrasado?"._

— Oh. El perro. – Dean se ríe por lo bajo, sus dedos tamborileando sobre el volante del impala. – No recuerdo.

Si Dean recordara, si hiciera el esfuerzo, recordaría lo que le hizo al perro, el como lo dejo frente a una de las casas que se veía decente en el suburbio donde estaban, una casa de rejas blancas y rosadas, con un bonito jardín abierto, y una niña que correteaba de un lado a otro dentro de la casa.

Pero Dean no recuerda esa parte, solo recuerda el como Sam durmió con el toda una semana, tratando de recuperar el calor que el pequeño animal le daba por la noche; o usándolo como excusa para refugiarse en el pecho de su hermano mayor a llorar.

_**FIN** _


	2. Segunda mascota.

**Titulo: Segunda mascota.**

Rating: PG

**Warning: Ninguno.**

Temporada: Pre Temporada Uno/Temporada Cinco

* * *

Bones se llamaba el Golden Retriever de Sam; vino a el en la noche lluviosa que escapo, cuando las lagrimas llenaban su rostro, era grande y parecía que había escapado de su casa, porque aun portaba un collar, pero la placa identificadora parecía haberse desprendido.

— estas perdido como yo, ¿uh? – Sam le acaricio detrás de las orejas sin dejar de mirarlo, parecía que iba a explotar de todo lo que sentía dentro, y el perro calmaba un poco su dolor.

Las lagrimas no cesaban, pero al menos ahora ya no se sentía tan solo, el poco dinero que sabia que Dean había colado en su maleta le había servido para comprar una pisa mientras se acomodaba en ese abandonado tráiler. Sin duda había llegado ahí solo por Dean y su amor de hermano que – a pesar de que Sam nunca entendería – apreciaba.

Aun recuerda cuando lo labios de su hermano se posaron sobre los suyos, dejando un beso tan suave, tan nimio, que Sam juro que casi no pudo sentir esos gruesos labios contra los suyos. Pero así de rápido como habían llegado se habían ido; con Dean mirándole asustado y pidiéndole disculpas.

Había sido raro, muy raro. Aunque no le había asqueado, era claro que no correspondía los sentimientos de su hermano, y que no quería herirle, pero no por eso se había marchado, los asuntos con su hermano habían quedado saldados ese día cuando se había disculpado hecho un mar de lagrimas, sorprendiendo tanto a Sam, que ninguno había traído el tema de nuevo.

Bones lamio sus lágrimas saladas, su nariz fría chocando con su mejilla y haciéndole sonreír. Si lo miraba fijamente el perro era como Dean, su calor, y su presencia – se rio bajito cuando noto que comparaba a su hermano con un perro, si Dean estuviera allí el…

Dean no estaba aquí. No estaba para un montón de cosas, y por más que Sam le extrañara, esto es lo que quería hacer para salir adelante.

¿Quién pensaría que Dean le conseguiría tan rápido?

— Así que Bones… - La voz de Dean le saco de sus pensamientos.

* * *

Estaban peleados, peleados no tendían a hablar de la razón por la que se habían peleado en primer lugar, pero Dean era testarudo – y Sam también un poquito – y era lógico que su hermano quería mas pelea, y el joven – ya no tanto - Winchester se la daría.

— Fue lo que se me ocurrió al instante. – contesto, sus manos acariciando la carrocería del Impala, estaban desayunando en Georgia, en medio de un campo, Dean su emparedado de queso y carne, y Sam de atún y algún pan pijo que Dean no podía decir que era – o a que sabia.

— ¿En serio? Pensé que te gustaba Lucky Charms… - Sam frunce el ceño esta vez, mirándole un tanto ofendido.

— ¿Qué es eso?

Dean le ve un segundo, ojos verdes enfrentándose a los avellanas que alguna vez fueron negros. Parece meditar las palabras de Sam, pero simplemente se calla y sigue comiendo, es claro que esta pensando algo, pero Sam aun esta medio dormido como para reclamarle algo.


	3. Tercera mascota.

**Titulo: Tercera mascota.**

Rating: PG

**Temporada: Segunda temporada.**

**Warning: Muerte de un animal.**

La tercera mascota fue tan accidental como las otras, Dean y el estaban casando un Dios pagano cerca de Maryland, en Rochester, donde Sam había terminado rodando por un barranco en un intento desesperado de huir del dios. Ya había estado odiando cada segundo que su hermano le llamaba niña por tenerle asco a la baba pegajosa que el monstro soltaba, y justo cuando había decidido enfrentarlo, el mostro le había quemado el hombro izquierdo y casi le había cercenado la garganta.

Dean no se había reído solo porque Sam había estado al borde de la muerte – y también era demasiado rápido para carcajearse – así que Sam termino saltando por el barranco mientras Dean explotaba la granada, acabando con el bicho – o al menos eso esperaban.

La cosa es, que Sam apareció lleno de grama y con un pequeño "algo" entre las manos, apretado contra su pecho y con expresión de pena.

— No me seas marica, Sam. – gruñe Dean, rodando los ojos al ver al pequeño gatito que Sam tiene en las manos, pero su expresión de incredulidad se incremente cuando ve a otros tres mas salir de entre las mangas de Sam.

— Dea… -  _Oh Oh, eso no es bueno…_

— ¿Qué? – Ruge, retrocediendo dos pasos.

— Aplaste a uno de ellos.

Y de repente el mundo de un Dean Winchester de 27 años se reduce a simplemente a que Sam aplasto un gatito. No le abraza porque eso seria demasiado contacto, pero si le da una palmada en el hombro y deja que Sam se quede con los gatos por una semana, antes de dejarlos en un centro de adopción donde la chica de la recepción mira por mas de media hora a Sam.


	4. ¿Cuarta mascota?

**Titulo: ¿Cuarta mascota?**

Rating: NC-15

**Warning: Animal herido. Wincest.**

**Temporada: Todas.**

* * *

La cuarta mascota en si no es una mascota, es culpa de Dean por estar pendiente de la mano de Sam en sus pantalones mientras manejaba,  _que busco el celular, so pervertido._ Pero Dean solo podía pensar en que Sam se estaba tocando la polla y eso lo distraía mucho del camino.

— Mentiroso, solo te quieres tocar mientras manejo, no te creas que no se que te gusta verme… - Dean alza las cejas juguetonamente, y quizás si Sam no fuera Sam se derretiría, pero no lo hace solo se ríe y rueda los ojos.

—Estúpido.

— Perra.

Cinco minutos después, Sam observa la pantalla de su celular

— Hey, Dean. – susurra, riéndose por lo bajo cuando su hermano le ve con una mirada acusadora, y así es como consiguen a su cuarta mascota.

Dean atropella a un alce, y el jodido es una mierda de gigante, y esta vivo cuando Sam se baja a verlo, no puede creerlo y su cara de cachorro le dice a Dean que tendrá que pasar una semana con dolor de espalda solo por cargar al maldito animal…aun no sabe donde.

— Dean…por dios… - Sam susurra, sentándose frente al animal y revisándolo por cada espacio. – aun respira…¿Qué hacemos?

— ¿Podemos regresar al auto…? – y se calla por que la mirada asesina de Sam no admite bromas. – ok, ok, ¿Qué quieres que haga? – pregunta, viendo como el animal intenta moverse pero casi no puede, porque al parecer tiene unas cuantas costillas rotas.

—Podemos amarrarle una de las cuentas que tenemos en el maletero, quizás ponerle unas tablillas, sus piernas están bien… - mientras Sam habla y habla, Dean no sabe como es que su hermano el friki se convirtió en veterinario de la noche a la mañana.

—Sam…

—Dean.

— Bien, pero no pagare por ese bicho.

— Es un alce, Dean, no un insecto. – y si Sam reconoce que se ha ganado el zape que Dean le ha dado antes de caminar al maletero.

Con este no se quedan mas que unas horas, esperando dentro del auto a que el animal se ponga de pie, y siga su camino; algo tambaleante para el gusto de Sam, que aun tiene corazón de pollo con respecto a los animales.

No esta demás decir que paso un largo tiempo para que las insinuaciones en el impala por parte de Sam volvieran a aparecer.


	5. Quinta Mascota.

**Titulo: Quinta Mascota.**

Rating: PG.

**Warning: Mala mitología.**

**Temporada: Después de la temporada seis.**

A Dean no le gustan los animales, ha pasado toda su vida peleándose con Sam porque a el no le gustan los perros, los gatos, los peces, ni ninguna otra forma animal, y si le preguntan, tampoco le gustan las aves, en especial porque acaban por destrozarle a su nena cuando la estaciona en una de esas ciudades de mierda infestadas de palomas maricas que le obligan a lavar el Impala todos los días que dure el caso.

Odia a las aves en especial, y si ve una, es capaz de darle una patada, pero con un hermano como Sam que lleva escrito en la frente PETA; es algo casi imposible.

Cuando están en California, Maddison es el pueblo que les toca visitar, es pequeño y acogedor y sin palomas, pero con un maldito espíritu japonés – de acuerdo a Bobby – aterrando a su habitantes.

Era un gato, un  _neko-algo_  que azotaba la ciudad, asesinando cada ave, incluso las que los habitantes resguardaban dentro de sus casas, todo por una simple razón, una guerra eterna entre una Golondrina y un minino demasiado rencoroso.

Lo único que tenían que hacer era encontrar a la maldita ave y sacrificarla, así de simple; era lógico que Sam hiciera su cara de perra y refunfuñara, pero aun así se puso a la búsqueda del ave.

La sorpresa fue cuando Dean se levanto a los dos días, con una cicatriz en su pecho aun roja, y un ave durmiendo justo encima de su mas preciado miembro – por no decir único miembro sexual – viéndole, retándole con su diminutos ojos negros aterradores.

— Sam…si le disparas, te juro que te corto las pelotas y te las hago tragar. – amenazo cuando vio a Sam sacar el arma de debajo de la almohada. Confiaba en la puntería de su hermano, pero no de su hermano dormido.

Desde ese día y por los siguientes cuatro meses, Dean se ve confinado a vivir con una golondrina a su hombro, o eso hubiera pasado si Sam no hubiera cogido un resfriado y Dean vilmente hubiera intentado asesinar al animal que se había pegado a el casi literalmente.

Llevaba dos días con el, yendo de un lado a otro, y a Dean ya le cansaban los niños que le señalaban emocionados porque era un entrenador de aves, y Sam que se reía cuando creía que Dean no le veía, o Bobby cuando le llamo para decirle lo que pasa, sin duda Dean no estaba en sus mejores momentos.

Pero, ¡Hey! ¿Quién dijo que no podía relajarse?

Fue al sexto día cuando Dean comenzó a darle de comer, pequeñas migajas de pan al grácil ave, que le miraba casi adorándolo, y aunque era divertido y todo eso, tener a un pequeño ser vivo a su cuidado de nuevo –porque ya Sam había sido suficiente – era un poco emocionante, ver como aprendía trucos tontos, como dar vueltas a su alrededor.

Claro, que todo eso lo hacia mientras creía que Sam no veía.

Y dios le ayude, el odia a las aves, y esta, tiene que morir.

Es triste, no puede negarlo, y no quiere que Sam lo haga porque aunque Sam no sea el que esta encariñado con la puta ave, Sam es quien defiende a los animales y toda esa tontería, además de que el es Dean Winchester, el puede hacerlo.

El ave le mira con aprehensión – el quiere creer eso – mientras alza el cuchillo y sostiene la vasija donde debe verter su sangre.

— Dean.

— Cállate, Sam. – replica de inmediato, suspirando mientras alza el cuchillo, y asi como asi, el ave sale volando por la ventana, dejando atrás el sonido seco del metal cortando la madera.

* * *

**FIN**


End file.
